


Trickster at you Side

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I camme up with this in work guys, More chapters, Protective Gabriel, past bulling, you got to a school reunion with Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a school reunion with Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey cupcake. Mind telling me what this is?"

I turned around to see my boyfriend of four years. Gabriel, standing in my bedroom doorway waving a piece of paper that I thought I  
had very cunningly managed to hide from him. Damn. I should have known I could not hide things from him, he always   
knew when there was something up with me.

The piece of paper in question was an invite to a school reunion

That was the last thing I wanted. To be stuck in a room all night with a bunch of people who did nothing but make most of my  
teen years a living nightmare. You would think after all this time, a good four years since I left school, gone to college, dropped  
out, become a hunter whilst juggling classes. I would have the courage to go back and look all those who wronged me in the   
eye and show them who really was the winner

But no

I have faced demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves and even the freaking devil himself with the Winchester brothers and never showed a ounce of fear.   
But seeing that invite made my blood run cold as ice, as all the memories of my school years came running back to me.   
Images of them chaseing me down the hallways, playing piggy in the middle with my rucksack or locking me in store rooms   
sometimes for hours at a time, you name it they did it to me. After all this time. I was still scared of them

Gabe knew there was sometime up with me. At the time when I opened the letter he was sitting on my kitchen counter   
telling me about a hunt he was invited on with the Winchesters. I remeber seeing his face in the corner of my eye change from  
the normal perky, bright attichude turn to worry as he saw my hands tremble whilst looking at the letter. He asked what   
was wrong and I made some lame excuse that I heard my phone ring. I ran upstairs, leaving the now suspisious archangel   
sitting on my kitchen counter to hide the invite. I ran into my room pulling down books from my shelf till I found my hunter  
books that were left to me by Bobby Singer when he died. I had rather large shelves. Behind the front ones I kept the hunter one.  
Books on the Occult, Black magic, Demon Summoning. Latin spells. A whole archive of what a hunter needs to know. Forever  
were the boys calling me asking if I had a book they needed

I pulled out a huge, black leather bound book with a large red pentagon on the front. My big book of demons I called it. I   
unlocked the large sliver padlock and removed the chain around it, threw it open to any random point and slammed it shut,  
relocking it and shoving it back and hoping I never had to look at that letter again

I went back down stairs to the kitchen. Gabriel was still where I left him. Looking at me with a puzzled look. I smiled at him

"Do you want orange juice with your pancakes?" I asked opening the fridge, hopping the coolness would take some of the   
redness away from my cheeks. I always got a flushed when I panic about something

"Umm Yeah sure. Sugar. Are you ok?"

"Peachy sweetie, why you ask?"

"Well you were just fine a second ago till you opened that letter. You looked at it like it was a chain letter. And then you make  
like a roadrunner up the stairs with it"

"Oh that. Don't worry about that, its just ummmmm, hunter stuff"

Hunter stuff. Really? Well done me

"Hunter stuff? What are hunters penpals now" said Gabe cocking an eyebrow. He was not buying it

"A hunter sent me some things they want me to translate. Thats all it is. Honest"

"Y.N. I was once the god of lies. I know when people are lying"

"Are you calling me a lair Gabriel"

"Well I'm not calling you a truther. Come on Y/N what was really in that letter"

"Nothing that you would understand" I spat to the former trickster

I turned on my heels and stomped back up to my room. Leaving a very dumbfolded Gabriel in the kitchen  
\------------------------------

"It's nothing Gabe really, do you mind I got some esays to finish and I don't need the......"

"Dear Miss. You are invited to our anual class reuion" Gabe read out loud "This evening you will have the chance to spend a   
night with old classmate and teachers and wonder around your old stomping grounds of the school"

"Gabe"

"Oh looky here a free buffet and all hours accses to the bar"

"GABE" I shouted

"What? Why are you so touchy about some school meet up. Looks like a pretty good gig from what I read"

"I don't care if it's a good gig, there is not a snowballs in hells chance I am ever going to set foot in that place again"

"But I thought you would love to spend a evening off with your old school chummies" said Gabe, refering to my college   
buddies

"Gabe I did not go to school with those guys, we met in college. I...I didn't have any friends in school. Just bastards that made   
my life a living hell" I said, fighting back the tears

"What?" asked Gabe confused

I reached out a grabbed his hand, pressing his fingers to my forehead and closed my eyes, clearing my mind

"Read my past, you'll see"

Gabe closed his eyes and began to read my mind, I could feel his grace search the very corners of it. I knew he found when  
his face dropped and he had a very saddened exprseion on. He took his fingers from my forhead and looked down at me,   
his honey coloured eyes slightly glassy. Not that I could blame him. He had just seen five years worth of abuse from my past

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry"

That was it. I hid my face in my lap and started to cry

"Hey, hey. Come here" said Gabe standing up and picking me up bridle style in his arms and carrying me over to the edge of   
my bed. He placed me in his lap and stroked my hair

"Shhhhh, Sugar, you can't seiously believe those things those dicks said to you. You are not unattractive, your beautiful, damn  
right sexy in fact." He stated

"You are not fat, your curvy and cuddly in all the right places" He said with his trademark eyebrow wiggle that never failed to make me blush

I giggled and hid my face in his chest. Gabe put his index finger under my chin and gently made me look at him

"Made you giggle" he laughed tapping my nose

He wiped a few stray tears left on my cheeks before looking at me seriously

"You know sugar, it might not be such a bad thing to got to this taco stand tonight. I mean you can walk in there like the badass  
hunter from hell I know you are and show those dicks that you are not the scared little girl anymore, But the beautiful, firce  
woman who I fell in love with"

"You make it sound so easy. I wish I had that kind of confidence in me now, but it seems to have left me"

"You will. And I'll tell you what, how about I come with you. I will stay by your side the whole night. And if you want to leave   
because of these dicks, I promice we'll go get some ice cream, come back home and I will spend the rest of the night making   
it up to you all the ways I know you love"

I must say it was a very tempting offer. I knew he would watch out for me defend my honer. I could not get a better garantie  
than an archangel protection. But the thought of having to look my bullies in the face again made me want to be sick

"But I have nothing to wear"

Gabe snapped his fingers

"You do now, it's in your closet. Now no more trying to get out of it. Remeber I will be there with you, and as soon as you feel  
unhappy with the situtaion we'll leave. Ok cupcake"

"Fine you win, but on one condistion"

"What"

"No tricks. I know those people desurve to be tricked but I don't want the boys finding out. Remeber the last time"

"Hey in my defence that guy should not have called you a bad driver"

"Gabriel" I said in a serious tone

"Ok sugar you win. No pranks. I swear on my grace" he pouted

"And don't use the puppy pout. No tricks" I laughed kissing him on his stubbly chin

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
As I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I sat at the table. I was filled with a sense of a new  
found confidence and sexiness.

The dress that Gabriel conjured up for me was beyond beautiful as were the shoes. I thought I was going to   
drop down and pass out when I took it out of the soft cloth bag that it was in when I took it out my   
closet. It was in his colours. White and gold. It was long and white and had gold patterns and formations.  
The top half was heavy with gold patterns but more down you go they separate into glittering swirls and   
spirals

I looked down to my shoes that fit perfectly on my feet. They were white leather and on the back and down the  
heel were gold roses intwined with gold loral leaves, in the center of each rose was a perfect, small diamond

Gabriel had really out done himself this time. I felt like royalty, like a goddess. Even at my most down, buy the  
wave of his hand or by his words. Gabriel could make me feel like a Venus among women

I ruffled my hair that I styled into ringlets and touched my lipstick a goldish colour. The rest of my make up was   
gold sliverish eye shadow to match my dress and also some eyeliner and mascara to give my eyes the doey look

"Well" I said standing up to leave "Lets see what he thinks"

I left my bedroom to go and find Gabe

"Sugar are you ready yet, it's almost time to go"

"I coming" I giggled when I rounded the hallway leading to the stairs

I can tell you I almost fell down the stairs when I caught sight of him. I was expecting him to be in his dress pants and   
button down shirt he wore when he met my parents. But he was wearing a black three piece suit with a crisp white   
shirt and a silk dark blue tie. He looked unbelievable  handsome, the very sight of him made me weak at the knees   
for I never have seen him like this

"Gabriel"

He turned around and his eyes looked as if they were going to blow out of his sockets

"Do I...Do I look ok" I asked. I have never seen him so star struck before. And it was a little worrying

Gabriel suddenly dropped to his knees staring up at me

"Sweet thing you look more than ok. I feel like I should stay on my knees for I feel it is my place. Could it be  
Cleopatra lives again and stands before me"

"Gabe, don't you think that is a little too much. I am no queen of the Nile. I am only me. And I think I look pretty"

"Pretty? I'm sorry sweets but I will not stand for pretty. You look beautiful, stunning an absolute show stopper"

Gabriel reached out for me to take his hand. He lead me to the mirror that was at the bottom of the stairs

"Look sweetheart. Look how beautiful you look"

He rested his chin on the crook of my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, his eyes scanned me   
with such adoration

"You are the most lovely creature my father ever made and tonight you will show those who made you so   
unhappy, what a real woman is and who has really won"

I turned around in his arms and looked him up in the eyes

"Promise you will stay beside me. I think when we walk into that place my nerve will go"

"Sugar you will be just fine. You are a lioness, remember that"

Gabe placed a sweet kiss in my lips, a small trace of gold glitter was dusted on his top lip from my lipstick

"Well look at that" he said wiping in off "Your so fabulous tonight, your kissing glitter"

I laughed and he the linked his arm with mine

"Shall we my lady"


	3. Chapter 3

 

As the car pulled into the car park of my old school yard, I could not stop the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Well I say butterflies. Right now it felt like they were hornets trying to chew their way out of my body

Oh God. Why did I not hide that letter properly. 

I could be at home watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones with a extra large bucket of Ben & Jerry's, curled up on my sofa in Gabe's lap

But no. I had to hide the letter in an Occult book with no damn angle proof lock on it. Dammit

The sun was almost gone and the sky this evening was red. Not pink with a nice mix of blue and purple, but red. Blood red. Making the building look like a scene out of a horror movie

That just made looking at the building all the more gut wrenching

I could see the school entrance from where I was seated in the car. It had not changed much, maybe a new coat of paint, or a few. It was looking at the entrance that filled me with dread. The same feeling I would feel when I was a teenager and having to hold my head high and enter school to face yet another day of bulling. It was almost like I could see me. The short, skinny teen with backpac making her way slowly along 

My hands started to shake and I could feel tears starting to gather in my eyes. Till I felt a hand over one of my trembling ones 

I looked up into Gabriel's eyes, those gorgeous honey eyes giving me a sympathetic gaze 

He stoked his fingers over my knuckles never taking his eyes off me

"Sweetheart. I know I said we could go if you felt uneasy in there but you soul is spiking like crazy right now. We could go home if you want"

Gabe knew just how scared I was coming back here. But I remembered something he once said to me

"Gabe, you remember you once told me the best way to over come your fear is to face it head on. Well that is what I'm doing. Yes I am terrified at seeing them again. But like you said. I want to go it there and show them just who is the better person. I bet those assholes if they remember me placed bets on if I dared show my face after all the time. Might as well show them who the winner really is"

Gabe smiled "Now there is the badass hunter babe I know and love"

"And plus" I stared to laugh "Call it my selfish side, but I really want to show those bitches who said I would never get a boyfriend that I bagged a smoking hot archangel"

"And I want to make sure all those bastards who gave you no second look that this glorious, golden goddess is mine. All mine" Gabriel growled playfully 

Gabriel got out of the car and helped me out of my side. I loved it when he played the gentlemen, he was always a gentleman to me, but when he put it on thick. I loved it

Gabe shut the car door, locking it and linked my arm with his 

"Lets get this show on the road" 

======================

When I heard the door click shut behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. Ok. Stage one is over, now I just gotta get though the night

Me and Gabe walked up to the office desk where there was. Oh my God. Is she still here?

The receptionist Mrs Banner was still here. A lot older looking now and was wearing glasses.

She had her head down and was looking though a list of names, no doubt for the party. I knew we were old a few steps away from the main hall were all the events when I was a kid were held, looks like it still was. I could hear the thump of the music. I turned back to the front desk 

"Excuse me" 

Mrs Banner looked up, her red reading glasses slipped off her nose a bit, when she pushed them back up her eyes widened 

"Well bless my soul it's Y/N. My goodness dear how you have grown" she said delighted, she fixed her glasses a little more "Oh my....you look amazing my dear. Sorry to sound like a grandmother but give us a twirl let me see all of you"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, letting go of Gabe I spread my arms out and spun around letting the bottom of my dress float around me. The gold sparked even more when it caught the light. I could not help but feel like a real princess right now

"Stunning my dear, stunning. You look like a proper lady tonight. Not like some of those others in the hall tonight. God I remember when they came down here with detention slips with their name all over them. In that hall at the moment looks like the cast from one of those awful reality shows.

Oh God that was not a good sign. Mrs Banner knew of some of my bullies and even dealt with them a few times

"My, my miss Y/N" she said fixing her glasses to look at Gabriel "Who is this fine young man"

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel" he smiled and he gently took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. I grinned. He did the same thing when he met my mother 

"Oh my..." Mrs Banner blushed pulling her hands away "You are quite the charmer and I am sorry I am married" 

I burst out laughing. She was still the crazy, grand old lady my sixteen year old self knew. I walked up to Gabriel and wrapped my arms around him

"Ok down boy, you don't have to try so hard tonight we are not at my mothers" 

"But I like making beautiful women blush to like me" he mock pouted "That's how I got you didn't I?"

Mrs Banner blushed harder "You are a keeper"

"Hey quit trying to steal my boyfriend" I said squeezing Gabe round the shoulders

"Don't worry sugar. You know I only have eyes for you" he said doing the sexy brow thing before he gave me a big squeeze around my waist 

"Ahh young love" Mr Banner sighed "Right I need to see your invite before you go in Y/N"

Gabe snapped his fingers behind his back, he then handed the letter I had not seen since this morning and handed it to her 

"Right this seems to be all in order. The bar is free and there will be pictures later. But remember to have a good time sweetie" said Mrs Banner 

"Thanks. I'll try" I muttered the last part 

"Shall we cupcake" grinned Gabe putting his arm around me and lead me to the main entrance 


End file.
